Made In China
by Aigie-san
Summary: Si tout est "Made in China" et que Japon a été élevé par Chine alors logiquement... Oui, mais "logiquement" selon Prusse. [NiChu]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Made In China**

-Eh... Japon...

Le japonais ignora son voisin de tablée. Ils étaient en réunion ; on ne chuchotait pas des choses à son voisin au cours d'un meeting. Mais Prusse n'était pas prêt à baisser les bras.

-Japon... Psss...

Il tiendrait bon. Il ne répondrait pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Ç'aurait été impoli envers Amérique qui était reparti dans un de ses longs discours sur la nécessité de créer un super-héros.

-Japon... Jaaapooon... Eeeh...

Il était connu pour sa patience ; même la légendaire obstination du prussien n'aurait pas raison de lui. Il ne prononcerait pas un mot. Non, pas un. Prusse, voyant qu'il ne tirait pas même un regard au japonais, eut un instant l'air boudeur, mais se reprit très vite. Il prit un stylo et gribouilla quelques mots sur son bloc note (celui qu'il avait depuis des années et qui était toujours en parfait état tant ce qui pouvait être dit aux réunions ne l'intéressait pas). Allemagne, du coin de l'œil, vit l'air concentré de son frère et fronça les sourcils ; il y avait anguille sous roche. Toutefois, pour ne pas couper l'américain durant son temps de parole, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement étrange du prussien.

Japon, qui avait cru avoir gagné car l'albinos ne disait plus rien, sourit légèrement (ce qu'Amérique remarqua et prit pour un encouragement à parler encore plus fort et s'épancher en détails sur son futur héros), mais déchanta lorsqu'il vit un bloc note glisser sur la table, repoussant le sien, ainsi que son verre d'eau qui manqua de tomber. Comme il n'était que le « doux Japon », il s'efforça de ne pas assassiner Prusse du regard et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce que l'autre tenait tant que ça à lui dire. Cependant, à la vue de ce qui était marqué, le « coup d'œil » se mua en un regard (écarquillé) appuyé. C'était une blague. De mauvais goût, mais ce devait être une blague. Si ce n'était pas cela, il tuerait Prusse. Non, en fait, que c'en soit une ou non, il allait le tuer quand même. Oui, c'était une bonne idée ; il allait faire ça.

Les nations soupirantes, à moitié endormies par les élucubrations d'Amérique, sursautèrent quand un coup de feu retentit. Puis deux, puis trois. Tous ceux qui avaient une arme sur eux la tirèrent, les autres se cachèrent sous la table. Mais c'est Suisse qui réagit le plus promptement en repérant le fauteur de trouble (qui n'était autre que son voisin), et en l'immobilisant. Lorsque Japon fut désarmé, mais toujours bloqué par Suisse (au cas où), et qu'on eut vérifié que Prusse ne se vidait pas de son sang, s'en suivit un profond silence sidéré. Le japonais fixait toujours le prussien avec un regard noir, chaque muscle bandé, prêt à saisir la moindre faille dans « l'étreinte » du suisse pour sauter à la gorge de l'albinos et le tuer à mains nues.

-Japon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Demanda Allemagne, qui n'avait jamais vu le japonais dans un tel état.

L'asiatique ne répondit rien ; il ne quittait pas Prusse des yeux. L'allemand soupira ; il se disait bien, aussi...

-Gil', qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

L'albinos, qui s'était relevé (étant tombé de sa chaise pour fuir par-dessous la table quand son voisin avait été pris de pulsions meurtrières), haussa les épaules, pas choqué pour un sous.

-Je n'ai fait que lui poser une question !

Allemagne attrapa son frère par le col et commença à le secouer.

-Comme si Japon allait t'attaquer simplement pour lui avoir posé une question ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, au juste ?! Beugla-t-il sous les gloussements de Prusse qui était heureux d'être le centre de l'attention.

Une nation sortit de la masse pour s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouvait Japon mais saisit, l'air de rien, le bloc note du prussien. D'abord l'air ennuyé par toute cette agitation inutile, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et parcoururent plusieurs fois les mots écrits. Puis le chinois leva le nez vers Japon qui, quittant enfin Prusse des yeux, remarqua la proximité de Chine, et surtout que ce dernier avait la pièce à conviction dans les mains. Le japonais perdit son air enragé au profit d'un autre ; embarrassé. Le visage violemment teinté de rouge, il se mit à fixer le sol. Suisse sentit que son prisonnier ne luttait plus et relâcha sa prise. Japon en profita pour s'enfuir de la salle et Chine pour arracher la page incriminée du bloc note et la fourrer dans sa manche.

-Ludy, lâche-moi ! Gémit alors Prusse dont la tête commençait à tourner.

-Gilbert..., menaça le cadet.

-Mais j'ai dit la vérité ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

L'allemand, suspicieux, obtempéra et son aîné, l'air d'annoncer une importante thèse allant révolutionner la science, entreprit de raconter comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

-Tu vois, Ludy, ce matin encore, je me lève, je prends un t-shirt au hasard et qu'est-ce que je vois sur l'étiquette ? « Made in China ». Je prends un crayon sur mon bureau ; « Made in China ». Je vais dans la rue, je fais le tour des magasins et quoi qu'il arrive ; « Made in China ». Je rentre chez moi, je reçois une commande que j'avais fait sur internet et... « Made in China ». Tu te rends compte ? Tout est « Made in China » !

Il pointa Chine du doigt.

-Tout le monde délocalise par chez lui. Tout le monde importe de chez lui. Il possède une croissance économique qu'on rêve tous d'avoir, sauf moi, bien sûr, puisque je suis trop awesome pour envier qui que ce soit. Enfin, on croise de plus en plus de chinois partout, et en plus il possède la plus importante population au monde. Ce type, ce vieillard, baise à l'échelle mondiale. Et pour être plus précis, ce qu'il baise, c'est nous. Nous tous. Et moi, j'aime pas trop me faire baiser si j'ai pas donné mon accord avant.

Il continua, s'adressant au chinois.

-T'entends ? J'vais sceller ma porte et mon lit ; t'entreras pas dedans sans me demander mon avis ! Je suis trop awesome pour coucher avec le premier venu !

L'asiatique n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ; Prusse venait de se prendre une claque sur le crâne de la part de son frère.

-C'est quoi le rapport avec Japon, crétin ?!

Le prussien se tourna vers les autres nations venues pour la réunion.

-Non, mais, ça ne choque que moi qu'il soit en train de racheter l'Afrique entière ?! Eh oh, réveillez vous, tous ! Il va racheter le monde entier ! Tout sera bientôt « Made in China » !

Mais effectivement, ça ne semblait choquer que lui.

-Tu sais, intervint Angleterre, je ne dis pas que ça m'enchante, mais c'est toujours le meilleur qui gagne. Que ça soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre...

-Tu me défends, maintenant, Opium ? Fit Chine, moqueur.

-Je peux aussi t'enfoncer si c'est ce que tu veux ! Grogna le britannique.

-Continue, Gilbert, ordonna Allemagne qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Et donc, je me disais, expliqua Prusse, que, même si nous nous faisions tous racheter-...

-Ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais..., soupira France, un brin amusé par la pensée apocalyptique de son ami.

-Nous ne finirions pas « Made in China », reprit le prussien. Parce que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Et c'est là que j'ai pensé à Japon, qui a été élevé par Chine, et tout ça. Je me suis donc demandé si on pouvait considérer qu'il était « Made in China ».

-Et tu lui as posé _cette_ question ? S'enquit Allemagne, le souffle court.

-Pas exactement comme ça, mais, oui. Dans l'idée, c'est ça ! Fanfaronna l'albinos, content de sa théorie.

-Oh le con..., souffla Belgique.

Chine sortit à son tour de la salle tandis qu'Allemagne attrapait de nouveau Prusse par le col pour le secouer le plus fort possible en beuglant sur son frère qu'il n'était qu'un attardé. Certaines nations riaient, franchement amusées, ou alors gênées, mais les autres étaient consternées ; particulièrement Belgique qui se demandait si la connerie des mâles avait une limite. Seules Taïwan et Hongrie semblaient garder leur calme, se lançant de discrètes œillades pour savoir si elles avaient pensé à la même chose ; et elles étaient certaines que c'était le cas.

[... ... ...]

Japon s'était caché dans un placard à balais et priait pour y mourir avant qu'on ne le trouve et ne lui demande des comptes. Les genoux contre son torse, la tête reposant sur le bois de l'armoire, il ne parvenait à se défaire de la honte qu'il ressentait. Il aurait dû faire disparaître la feuille avant d'attaquer Prusse, ainsi, Chine n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de la lire. Mais c'était trop tard à présent, et le sous-entendu du prussien qui l'avait fait démarrer au quart de tour n'aurait certainement pas échappé à l'antique nation. Non, vraiment, il préférait mourir dès maintenant que de devoir faire face au chinois qui ne manquerait pas de le railler. Cependant la porte du placard s'ouvrit et Japon releva la tête, croisant le regard dépité de Chine.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?..., demanda le japonais.

-C'est le seul placard dont le contenu a été jeté pêle-mêle sur le sol.

Comme Japon ne disait rien, Chine agita la feuille arrachée du bloc note puis la lut à voix haute.

\- « Est-ce que tu as une tache de naissance, un tatouage ou une quelconque cicatrice qui indiquerait que tu sois « Made in China » ? Que la réponse soit oui ou non, il faut que je vérifie ça ; rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma chambre. »

Les rougeurs de Japon s'intensifièrent tandis que Chine s'accroupissait en soupirant.

-On ne peut pas dire que Prusse ait beaucoup de tact, mais je ne pensais pas qu'avec l'implosion de ta culture manga tu sois resté prude au point de le prendre si mal.

-La raison pour laquelle je prends mal une chose ou une autre ne te regarde pas ! Riposta Japon.

-Eh bien moi je crois, au contraire, que lorsqu'on fait ce genre d'insinuation à mon frère, ça me regarde expressément, répliqua le chinois, l'air sévère.

Le japonais frissonna, les lèvres pincées.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-Alors tu es quoi ?

-Ce que mon patron veut que je sois ; un rival et partenaire économique et culturel, rien de plus.

-Tu te prends encore pour le maître de l'Asie..., l'accusa Chine.

-Ose me dire que tu ne lorgnes pas toi-même sur la position.

-Quand accepteras-tu la chute de la suprématie économique japonaise sur l'Asie ?

-Quand renonceras-tu à l'ambition d'une domination chinoise ?

-Mon économie a des répercutions sur le monde entier.

-Et moi ma culture est adorée partout sur le globe.

C'était un dialogue de sourds ; ils le savaient, l'un comme l'autre. Tout comme France et Angleterre, ils étaient infichus de s'entendre mais ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient chacun des arguments pour et contre l'adversaire. A leurs débuts, ils s'étaient appréciés, puis s'étaient haïs ; à présent ils devaient faire avec les lègues de leur passé pour essayer de s'imposer face à la puissance occidentale. C'était l'alliance paradoxale du « hard power » chinois et du « soft power » japonais. Ils enviaient l'autre, parfois le copiaient simplement, souvent s'en inspiraient pour s'efforcer de le surpasser dans une escalade d'efforts pour le dominer. Si la lutte était utile à l'échelle mondiale, elle l'était beaucoup moins à l'échelle régionale. Mais au fond, ils savaient qu'à miner de vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils ne faisaient que masquer leur envie de se rapprocher. Cependant, ça, ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait de l'admettre.

-Tu es un hypocrite, déclara Chine.

-Toi aussi, se défendit Japon.

La discussion était close ; ils se relevèrent tous deux, prêts à repartir pour la salle de réunion. Toutefois, avant de sortir de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, Japon, qui avait pris les devants, se tourna vers Chine, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ce qui tranchait avec ses joues toujours rouges.

-Au fait, s'il y avait bien un peu de pudeur là-dessous, c'est surtout qu'on puisse penser que je tienne de toi qui m'a mis hors de moi.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. Cependant, le japonais n'allait pas avouer qu'à la seconde où il avait lu le message du prussien, il avait imaginé que l'invitation émanait du chinois. Il l'aurait peut-être dit... si seulement il avait su que Chine s'était fait la même réflexion.

[... ... ...]

Il va sans dire que si Japon, en revenant à la réunion, ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de la part de Prusse, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que l'autre puisse lui sauter dessus pour le coucher sur la table et commencer à le déshabiller devant toutes les autres nations.

-Allez, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une marque quelque part ! Grogna le prussien. Arrête de gigoter, Japon, on perd du temps !

Belgique criait aux autres d'intervenir, mais ils étaient trop occupés à mater ; et il était vrai que Japon était des plus sexy à se débattre pour repousser le corps envahissant de Prusse. Alors qu'elle remontait ses manches pour les séparer elle-même, Allemagne reconnecta enfin et ils s'y mirent à deux pour écarter le prussien de l'asiatique. Chine, qui avait pris du retard dans le couloir pour ne pas entrer en même temps que Japon, arriva alors que Prusse se débattait furieusement pour rejoindre le japonais qui, veste et chemise ouvertes, descendait de la table, les jambes flageolantes.

-Je suis trop awesome pour me tromper ! Je sais qu'il y a une marque ! S'écria l'albinos.

Chine se plaça entre Japon et lui, le fusillant du regard.

-Non, il n'y en a pas.

Puis il se tourna vers Japon, le ramena contre lui et plaqua sa bouche dans son cou, happant la chair entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant, la suçotant, la léchant, pendant un long, long, _long,_ moment. Enfin, il relâcha le japonais qui, les yeux écarquillés, plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, bafouillait des propos sans queue ni tête. Le chinois montra son œuvre au prussien et sourit.

-Maintenant il y en a une.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: J'avais commencé cet O.S avec l'ambition d'en faire quelque chose d'aussi amusant que " Le Miracle Japonais", mais c'est beaucoup plus sérieux que je ne l'espérais. C'est probablement quelque chose dont je ne peux m'empêcher quand il est question de NiChu, parce que j'ai beau les shipper, ce couple me rend toujours assez triste. Enfin, leur relation dans cet écrit est assez ambiguë, mais quelque part, ça me semble correct, parce qu'ils ne communiquent pas tellement entre eux, donc quand ils font un pas l'un vers l'autre, ils reculent ensuite de trois autres. J'aime aussi l'idée d'un Chine dominant comme j'ai pu le montrer à la fin, parce que j'imagine qu'avec l'importance que prend son pays, il doit quand même commencer à se sentir un peu supérieur. Enfin, j'ai utilisé tout un tas de notions en histoire-géographie pour rédiger tout ça, et je vais pas toutes les expliquer (parce que c'est déjà un miracle que je les ai comprises toute seule), mais dans les grandes lignes, ce que j'ai retenu de mon cours c'est ****« Japon trop cool et fort ; Chine pas content. Japon fatigué d'être cool et fort ; Chine en profite. Japon veut rester cool et fort ; Chine veut le devenir. Japon et Chine se serrer la main avec un sourire crispé parce que voilà, pas le choix. » #BestRécitationDeCoursEver Bref. J'espère que je vous aurai tiré au moins un petit sourire, et même si c'est chiant, je vous encourage à écouter votre prof d'histoire-géographie parce que, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est utile en Yaoi.**


End file.
